


The forbidden love story of Levi and broom

by Spud_Potato



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin Artlet - Freeform, Bertolt Hoover - Freeform, Eren Yeager - Freeform, I Was High When I Wrote This, Kenny Ackerman - Freeform, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Levi is Daddy, Levi is Gay, Levi is a badass, Other, WHAT IS GRAMMAR, ereri, hange zoe - Freeform, heichouxbroom, levi is a flower, levi is fabulous, levi is short, levi is thicc, levi jean, levixbroom, mikasa ackerman - Freeform, reiner braun - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, surveycorps, this fic is terrible like my life, zeke Yeager - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spud_Potato/pseuds/Spud_Potato
Summary: Levi Ackerman and his love for broom





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first fic because Im high and i dont know what the fuck should i do with my life you should probably stop reading this fic, it probably sucks. Thanks for reading though if you actually finish this.

Levi is just perfect, ripped, fabulous, sexy and thicc. Every girl just wants to sleep with him. If you're a dude, you might realise that " oh shit i might be gay". Levi can sleep with anyone he desires, girl, boy, animals, microorganism, Eren, Erwin, Historia(ok no she belongs to Ymir), Zeke, Titans... but, he has a weird fetish that no one should know about, he has an obsession with broom. This obsession came out of nowhere, he's just obsessed with broom just because of one reason, a reason no human or titan can ever imagine... Broom can clean your surroundings even better than a maid. You don't have to worry about you wallet thinning. Well okay enough bullshiting lets get into history and imma make it short

Kuchel died, Kenny found Levi, Levi house dirty, Kenny taught Levi the art of knives and broom,Kenny gave Levi a knife and a broom for his birthday, broom was shorter than Levi, Levi used broom,Levi intrigued by how clean his house was after using broom,Levi like broom, as time passed he starts having feelings for broom, he confesses to broom, broom does not reply, Levi hallucinates that broom replied, Levi and broom made it official.

The date was December 25th 843, they shared a kiss under the mistletoe. The kiss was passionate, Levi's tongue intertwine with broom's luscious brush, a rush of adrenaline flowed through his veins. It was the best feeling Levi ever felt and squeezes broom tightly. *CRACK* Something was not right, He pulled back and looked at broom. His eyes were filled with emptiness as he saw broom broken in half. Broom was never the same again, he broke broom, he hurt broom. Broom is now a lifeless stick in half. He opened his mouth wanting to start a conversation with broom, he started gagging as he was afraid that his words might hurt broom even more. Levi cares about broom more than anything.

"I... I'm sorry... I was too rough, I...."

Broom does not reply

"I'm sorry I shouldn't open my mouth... you.... you don't have to say anything"

Broom does not reply

Levi sighs as he knew he hurt broom's feeling. He held broom and took broom to the one place every non-living objects worst nightmare. Once you go there, there is no way back. You'll be there for the rest of your life rotting like the worthless broken equipment. Levi opened the door to the storeroom,placed broom at a cold, dusty corner. He took a pair of scissors and snip a few strands of broom's brush as a memoir.

"I'm so sorry broom..."

Levi walked out of the storeroom, he shut the door and leaned on the door. His back slowly slide down the door as he sat down on the floor. Tears were flowing out of his eyes as he hold on part of broom's brush, he became a desolate being. From that day he learned that he can not love anyone or he will hurt someone. His heart became stone. He became a cold, unsociable, indifferent. He was never the same again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren made a mess at trost district and Levi finds a new attraction, will he rememver broom? Or will he forget broom and dante his other love interest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is chapter 2, get ready for another cringe fest. Thanks for reading tho, I really dont know why I'm continuing this crack fic.

Two years later, the loss of wall maria and one third of humanity's territory at the Shinganshina district caused by the colossus titan, armoured titan and female titan. Humanity is on the brink of extinction. The survey corps had been given a task to protect humans within the walls from man-eating titans. Levi Ackerman is now the captain of the survey corps, of course you might think that the first task for them is to go out and kill some titans but no, their first task is to clean. Yes, cleaning comes first after killing titans.   
Eren Jeager, a member of the survey corps, ranking 5th among the 104th training corps impotently witness his mother being eaten by a titan aroused his intense hatred towards the titans swear that he will eliminate every single one of them, he has been given the task to clean canons on top of wall maria at Trost district. While cleaning, he witnessed the colossus titan appear right before his eyes !!  
Recalling the events at Shinganshina, he used his vertical maneuvering gear and blast himself up into the air and as he was about to slice the nape of the 60 feet titan, it disappear into thin air. Realising that he was too late, titans have infiltrated wall maria! Eren sees his friend Armin Artlet about to be eaten by a titan, Eren helps him but only to be eaten in his place. All thats left was his arm. Armin saddened by the loss of his friend reports this to Mikasa Ackerman, who had a crush on Eren since childhood. Mikasa, saddened as well decides to give up hope and stop fighting. A titan appeared, she sits there on the stone cold ground, ready to die, but she remembers what Eren told her all along, to keep fighting. Right when she was about to kill that titan with a tiny dull blade, ANOTHER TITAN APPEARS AND PUNCHES THE TITAN !! Mikasa sat right there, unable to move. To see a titan attack its own kind is insane, she was so shocked her heart stopped, muscles unable to cooperate with her brain to runaway from there immediately. Armin came down and grab Mikasa, while they were fleeing for safety they spot the rouge titan attacking other titans, causing havoc and messing around town.   
The word spread like wildfire and into the ears of Levi. He was angry as the town is now a mess. A bunch of titans soon start to fight the rouge titan and tear its limbs apart, but that limbless rouge titan manages to kill every single one of them with its own mouth. It then gave out a huge roar and collapses to the ground. Out comes an unconscious Eren from the nape of that rogue titan, everyone was shocked. He was taken to court, chained up to a pillar. Levi, outraged with the mess Eren caused started beating the shit out of Eren, its going to take ages to clean up the mess, all of a sudden he thought of broom.  
"Br.....broom......."  
Levi frowned in despair, he tries his best to hold in his tears but they were no use.  
"Heichou... are you crying?" Voiced Eren  
"SHUT UP" Levi cries and continues beating Eren.  
After the beating, Levi told Eren to clean up the town as a punishment. Eren unwillingly cleans the town with a feather duster, Levi is intrigued by how clean the town was.  
"Eren, what is that"   
"Its a feather duster, heichou"  
Levi's eyes sparkled with joy, life has been pumped into his body, he felt a sense of bliss. He snatches feather duster away from the hands of Eren, he stares at feather duster like how he stared at broom. A vague image of broom appeared behind feather duster, Levi's jaw dropped, is he ready to move on?   
"Feather duster.... I"

Feather duster does not reply

Eren is just awkwardly standing there in the scene trying to figure out what the fuck is going on with heichou and that feather duster   
"Fuck this shit, im out of here" said Eren as he stormed out of the scene.

"Feather duster.... wow... I thought I only liked brooms"   
With luscious colourful feathers that can trap every single dust particles and a stick hard enough to beat Eren's ass  
Levi stares at feather duster and comtemplates his sexuality, maybe he's attracted to feather dusters instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I apologize if you cringed. I'll post chapter 3 next week. Also i plan to post 5 chapters for this fic. And people are comparing my fic with "My immortal"... lol

**Author's Note:**

> Im still deciding whether I should continue this crackfic. But for now imma end it right there. Thanks for reading and I apologize if you cringed.


End file.
